Beauty and the Beast
by Queen of the Weevils
Summary: A series of ficlets covering the events of "The Doctor's Daughter". Martha/Hath Peck pairing.
1. His Angel

**_BEAUTY AND THE BEAST_**

**A/N:** I know I'm probably the only person in the whole universe who likes this pairing, but I don't mind - this story doesn't really have any romance in it. I know that human/monster pairings don't really work. But if you find the pairing disgusting, it's probably in the way that I find the Lord of the Rings pairing of Eowyn/Wormtounge disgusting. Because c'mon, Eowyn and Wormtounge? Now that is wrong.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Description:** A series of ficlets covering the events of "The Doctor's Daughter". Martha/Hath Peck pairing.

* * *

**_His Angel_**

Hath Peck first met her amongst the dust and the rubble, deep below the surface of the planet Messaline.

During a brief and bloody scrap with the humans, the grime encrusted walls of the tunnel crashed down around them, sending him tumbling to the ground. A searing pain shot through his arm, and he pressed it to his chest, cradling it as he rocked to and fro where he lay. The pain clawed at his arm like a ravenous beast.

Then she came to him. An angel in the middle of a living hell.

She was different from the others. She wore strange apparel, and was unarmed. A friend among killers.

The woman kneeled by him, and placed her hands gently upon his shoulder. "I've got you." She tended to him, even when threatened by his brothers. She withstood the danger; she stayed with him. She healed him.

Martha Jones was her name. A human, but not an enemy. She was a lady of kindness.

Martha, his savior. His friend.

His beautiful angel.

* * *


	2. Pathfinder

**_

* * *

_****__**

P**_athfinder_**

She was unlike any other human they had encountered before. She took the time to communicate with them.

Martha Jones, Doctor. Martha Jones, friend of the Hath.

She accepted them, instantly. She did not flinch from their touch, from their gaze. She accepted them, acted as though they were her own kind.

In turn, they showed her their secrets, and plans. They showed her the map of the City and the Hath Zone. That was when everything changed.

A new complex of tunnels appeared on the map. The lost temple, in which the Source undoubtedly lay in wait. Martha had shown them the way to victory. The path to the Source, ultimately to peace.

The Hath marched. They marched to the final battle, a battle which would decide the destiny of the planet, and of their race.

But Hath Peck stayed behind. He would wait for his angel. He would wait for her forever.

Martha Jones, a bright light in the darkness. Martha Jones, pathfinder.

* * *


	3. The Surface

**

* * *

**

_The Surface_

"_It's 3D! Oh, you're a clever Hath!" exclaimed Martha, swatting him playfully on his arm. The arm she had healed._

_If he'd had a mouth, he would've smiled._

_If he'd had a mouth, he would've kissed his angel._

Martha Jones was as reckless as she was kind. She wanted to rejoin her friends, without running into the two opposing armies. To do so, she would have to take a route along the barren surface of Messaline. The level of radiation was dangerous. Fatal, if exposed for too long.

His Martha wanted to take that risk. For her friends.

He couldn't leave her. He would follow her to the far reaches of the universe. He would follow her anywhere. Anywhere, if it was for Martha Jones. She had saved him.

So he followed her to the stairs.

Hath Peck waved his arms in desperation, pleading with her to change her mind, to take the slower but safer path. He would not let her die.

"You can stay down here and live your whole life in the shadows, or come with me and stand in the open air, feel wind on your face!" Martha cried out, waving her hand energetically about. "What's it going to be?"

Then she left him. She left him for the surface, for her friends.

She left him on the stairs. Martha did not care for him as much as she did her other friends. She left him.

She could never love a monster.

The Hath could not cry, but inside, Peck wept. But he still followed her. He could do nothing else, for he was helpless. His heart had overruled his head. So he followed her to the surface.

Three moons shone in the black sky, casting enough light for them to see their surroundings. It was desolate and dark, but strangely enticing. Martha had shown him wonders, just as the Doctor had shown Martha. Yet he could not concentrate on his environment for long, for Martha, his Martha, interrupted him. She would always have his undivided attention. Always.

"I knew you couldn't resist it," said Martha as she buttoned up her jacket to protect her from the cold.

Yes, he had been attracted to the surface by his burning desire for something other than tunnels. But the real reason was her. He couldn't resist _her._

And together, they walked where no being had ever walked. They walked across the surface.

Martha Jones had opened his eyes. She had given him meaning to his existence.

Martha Jones, his friend.

* * *


	4. Darkness

**A/N:** The last part. I hope you've enjoyed the ficlets, even though they have been about the weirdest pairing on Doctor Who.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I forgot to note that all of Martha's dialouge has been lifted from the episode "The Doctor's Daughter" - I didn't make it up.

* * *

**_Darkness_**

Martha Jones had been the death of him.

They had been walking, walking across the bitingly cold surface, when she fell.

She tumbled down the scree, falling into a tar pit. It should have ended there. All he should have had to do was pull her out.

Then she began to sink.

_Quicksand._

What else could Hath Peck have done but save her? She had saved him.

He descended the hill, and outstretched his hand. She reached out hers. "I'm sinking! I'm sinking!" Martha shouted, terrified. They both grappled with air. They were too far apart.

He leaped into the pit. Anywhere, anything, for his angel.

Peck grasped her waist, just for a moment. And in that moment, that second, he felt a surge of compressed emotion blast free from his heart, where he had tried to stifle it. Stifled, because he knew that she would not relish being the object of a monster's affections. He also felt a great sadness, and a yearning to be human, so that she might love him. But he was a beast.

He let go, and restrained himself to pushing her out of the pit by only his hands upon her back. Then, inevitably, he began to sink.

He could hear her howling, crying out in despair. He sunk deeper into the pit, closer to death, further from Martha.

Hath Peck faced an eternity of darkness. An eternity without his angel.

Martha Jones had shown him how to live. Martha Jones had shown him how to die.

Martha Jones, his love.

* * *


End file.
